Twist up
by koolgirlkat
Summary: What would Happen if Kyo and Tohru dated
1. Chapter 1

**Fruits baskets twist up**

You all may think Yuki ends up with Tohru, but what if Kyo did? What would happen? Where would Tohru be and why does Kyo keep cursing? Find out if you read more!

**I do not own any characters I don't own Fruits Baskets either. But I do own the story.**

* * *

Part one

Kyo Sohma walked down the stairs of the Sohma house to be greeted with a, "Good morning KYO!" There it was. Yuki Sohma came running down a little more preppier than they were used to. "Good morning everyone!" Kyo immediately tried to punch him. Well that was a mistake. 15 minutes later "Quit moving you DAME rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. "Well maybe if you were a better fighter Stupid cat." Yuki replied calmly. Just then Shigure Sohma came down. "Oh my beautiful rose what's for breakfast?" Shigure said sniffing her hair. Yuki and Kyo stopped fighting. "YOU PERVERTED SICKO!" "You sicko!" They said at the same time punching him. Causing Kyo to fall on Tohru. "Tohru!" Kyo shouted and landed on her. Something weird happened, he didn't change. "Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Tohru are you alrigh..." He just changed. "Kyo!" Tohru screeched. She sat up and held Kyo. "Kyo!" "Yah." Kyo replied. "Oh thank goodness your all right." She gave him one of those smiles, the one that made Kyo's heart swell. He thought to himself, Hey what's that feeling inside my heart am….am I in love?  
He just smiled back.

When Kyo finished his breakfast he went to the top of the roof. He started thinking about what he thought earlier. He heard a crash from down stairs. He bolted up and ran there. "What happened!" Kyo shouted. "Nothing I just dropped some dishes. Why do you sound so concerned?" Tohru asked.  
"I don't know." Just then Kagura Sohma came crashing in."KYO MY LOVE!DID YOU MISS ME!?" She shouted. "Oh hi Kagura." Tohru said. "Hey!" Kagura said. She grabbed Kyo by the arm and spun him. "I! LOVE! YOU! KYO-KYO!" "LET GO OF ME YOU DAME BOAR!" Kyo shouted. "Oh I was just so happy to see you KYO!" She yelled. "Tohru Run!" Kyo yelled pushing both of them into the laundry room. Kyo locked the door. "There she won't find me now!" Kyo yelled happily. "Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Yah?" She became red in the face. "Do..Do you want to go out?" She said in a whisper but enough so he could hear. Kyo thought for a minute. "Yes." Tohru stared at him. "Really?" She squeaked. "Yes." Kyo replied. Tohru threw her arms around Kyo nothing happened though.  
"It's been lifted!" Kyo yelled. Tohru was still hugging him. Kyo lifted her chin and he slowly put his lips to hers. Lighting bolts shot through is body as well as hers. "Kyo?" Tohru asked after two minutes. "Are you OK?" "Yes" He replied. "Lets go find Kagura and tell her. OK?" Kyo asked. "Yah, OK." She replied.

That night Yuki and Shigure walked in the kitchen with the smell of Tohru's food. But they found Kyo nuzzling Tohru's neck why she was cooking. They saw a faint blush on her face they didn't even notice Yuki and Shigure until Shigure said, "Look at the two love birds. When did this happen?" They quickly jumped apart. "You PERVERT!" Kyo Yelled and punched Shigure.

* * *

**OK well I hope you enjoy the story good reviews though please. I will make another chapter to this later so bye and good reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of The Twist Up**

**Well let's see what happens when Momiji asks the gang to go to the Hot spring. Read to find out!**

* * *

Momiji walked into the Sohma's house quietly because it was still 7:00 in the morning he didn't want to wake anyone up, so he snuck into Kyo's room. (**That's and amazing place to go when Kyo is usually grumpy in the morning.**) "Kyo!" Momiji yelled, Kyo just said shut up and go away. "Kyo-Kyo!" He called again this time Kyo woke up. "What the he… What are you doing in here Momiji?!" Unfortunately that was loud enough to wake Tohru and she ran into Kyo's room. "Kyo are you ok?!" Tohru yelled quietly. Kyo looked up and saw Tohru in her pink dress pajama's and blushed. "Yes, Momiji just decided to take a visit." He said keeping his head down. "By the way, why the heck is Momiji here?!" "Oh well funny story I came to invite you guys to the Sohma Hot Spring!" Momiji exclaimed which in return woke up Shigure and Yuki up and sent them to Kyo's room. "My, what's the ruckus in here? Oh dear Tohru is Kyo bothering you?" Shigure asked in the most annoying voice ever. "No, it's just Momiji's here and she invited us to the Sohma Hot Spring." Tohru answered. Yuki sighed, "We will all be delighted to go." Wow Yuki can be such a kind character sometimes. Tohru thought Kyo must have noticed her staring at Yuki and decided to kiss her cheek, causing Tohru to blush and Kyo whispered, "Why don't you go take a bath." Tohru nodded and went to go take a bath.

**20 minutes later**

They where all on the bus going to the Sohma Hot Spring. (**Of course Kyo was sleeping well at least trying to with Momiji singing.**) "Umm... Momiji lets let Kyo sleep, ok?" Tohru said. "Ok!" Momiji exclaimed.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but it was because I'm going to ask you guys what should happen once they get there.**

**Idea 1: Kyo and Tohru have a nice romantic visit why Momiji annoys everyone.**

**Idea 2: Kyo and Tohru have a make out scene and Momiji interrupts and starts to mock Kyo about it.**

**Idea 3: Tohru falls and Kyo takes care of her why the rest of the gang take care of the Sohma Hot Spring.**

**Reviews which one should be it just remember 1! 2! 3! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok well most of you guys voted for idea #3 so now I'm writing it! Yay! The runner up will be featured in the next chapter. The runner up was: #1! Enjoy! **

**Recap of chapter 2:**

**They where all on the bus going to the Sohma Hot spring. (Of course Kyo was sleeping well at least trying to with Momiji singing.) "Umm… Momiji lets let Kyo sleep, Ok?" Tohru said. "Ok!" Momiji exclaimed.**

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hot spring it was well past noon. It was hot but at least it wasn't burning hot like the day before had been Kyo had to stay in all day. (**And we know how much he likes to sulk on the roof!**) The host walked up to them, "Hello I'm Okami Sohma! I will be your host today!" She said roughly shaking everyone's hand. "Young master Yuki! How is Young master Shigure!" Kyo and Yuki thought, **Young master! How old are you lady! **"Well I'm Tohru Honda nice to meet you." Tohru said in her usual pleasant voice. "Well you seem like a charming lady! Is Kyo taking advantage of you?!" "Why do you assume it's me?" Kyo asked quietly. "No, No Kyo's being quiet the gentleman to me." Tohru replied vastly and looked at Kyo happily to try to make him feel better. Which to his surprise did make him feel better. (**Never underestimate the power of Tohru's smile!**) "Ok well let me give you the tour!" The host exclaimed.

After tour

"Wow this place is soo big!" Tohru exclaimed having a good time already without even doing anything. "Yeah, it's going to get even bigger." Kyo whispered to Tohru making her blush. "Kyo's got the hots today!" Momiji exclaimed over and over again making Kyo punch him. "Ow Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji said. "Shut up you brat!" Kyo hollered. Tohru touched his arm making Kyo calm down. Kyo gave Tohru one of his smiles grabbed her hand and sped up. "Uh is he ever going to learn?" Yuki asked. "No, I'm afraid not." Okami said and sped up to the now blushing Tohru (**Arrow points to Tohru's and Kyo's hands locked together.**) and the orange head trying to run as far away as Momiji as possible. They stop at and entrance and Okami said, "Well here are your rooms they will be separated when you go to sleep." Tohru smiled and said, "Thank you." Kyo and Yuki just nodded and Momiji ran into the room as fast as she could. "Dinner will be served soon!" Okami yelled not knowing if anybody heard. "Wow these rooms are amazing!" Tohru squealed excitedly. "I call sleeping with Tohru!" Momiji hollered. "No freaking way you PERVERT!" Kyo exclaimed and hit Momiji, "Well I bet you would like to sleep with her wouldn't you?" Momiji said with a wink causing Kyo to put his head down covering the blush stained on his cheeks. "Momiji lets stop teasing Kyo, Ok?" Yuki asked in his charming as always voice, Momiji slowly nodded.

Dinner is ready

The chief and Okami came in and set 10 dishes on the table. "Enjoy!" They both said at the same time and went out. "Mmmm it all looks so delish! What should I start with?" Kyo spotted the strawberry jam and bread. He pointed it out to Tohru, "Tohru maybe you should try the strawberry jam." Tohru nodded and slowly ate it. "MMM! It tastes delicious. Dig in!" They all nodded and chose what to eat. It was a very laughter filled dinner.

In gaming center

Kyo and Yuki were playing ping pong, "Take this you dame rat!" Kyo shouted and hit it. "Kyo it didn't bounce." Yuki said mockingly. It was Yuki's turn to serve. Yuki served perfectly (**Well look at him always doing things perfectly!**) Kyo amazingly hit it. Yuki missed (**How the hell did Yuki miss?**) "Yes!" Kyo hollered over his victory over Yuki. "I finally won over something!" Momiji and Yuki stood there shocked as if they had just seen a ghost. "Kyo-kon." Kyo heard Tohru say before falling Kyo jumped for her and she landed in his arms. (**Nice save!**) "Tohru." Kyo said sounding a little panicked he shook her lightly. She didn't respond. It was full blown madness now. "Kyo go lay her down on her bed!" Momiji hollered worried. "Yuki go get some towels and bring a bucket of hot AND cold water!" Momiji yelled before following Kyo to make sure Tohru was Ok. "Is she Ok?" Momiji asked when Kyo laid her down. "Yeah she just needs to rest. Probably working herself to hard as usual." Momiji nodded and Kyo asked something, "Momiji will you and Yuki take care of the Sohma Hot Spring? Why I take care of Tohru of course." "Sure anything to help Tohru." Momiji replied not knowing what kid of work he was getting Yuki and himself into. Yuki came rushing with a bucket of water on his head and one in his hand the towels where in his hand. (**It's really a funny picture when you think about it Yuki with a panicked face holding a bucket on his head and another one in his arms.**) "Kyo said he'd take care of Tohru why we take care of the Sohma Hot Spring." Momiji said to Yuki as he put the water by Tohru. Yuki nodded and Momiji and Yuki went to work.

Kyo and Tohru

"Oh Tohru what did you do this time?" Kyo said in the middle of waiting for her to wake. He lay by her face only inches away. "You know a secret I never told anyone not even master when he was here. I love you Tohru Honda. I love you so much." He moved closer to her face and eventually there lips met. That knocked Tohru right out of her sleep and Kyo pushed forward a little and to his surprise so did Tohru. Kyo licked Tohru's bottom lip to ask for permission she happily granted him that permission. Tohru rolled on top of Kyo and they began to kiss more passionately. There tongues in a fierce battle. Tohru moaned because of the sensation. She didn't want to admit it but this was her first make out session ever! After 3 minutes of kissing non-stop (**New world record! Holding your breath for 3 minutes!**) Tohru and Kyo were panting Tohru was still on top of Kyo. Kyo sat straight up and checked her forehead to see if she was still running a fever. Tohru leaned forward a little Kyo and her were 2 inches, 1 inch and bam! The where at it again. Kyo slowly moved his hand down her back to her butt. She blushed and moaned at the same time. He licked her lip slowly for permission to make the kiss more passionate. She granted it and they rolled over Kyo was on top of her now. They were both unaware of who was sitting there watching them.

* * *

**Who do you think is watching them? I have some ideas you might like:**

**1: Well it was originally Yuki but then it was Momiji**

**2: Spirit of Tohru's mom**

**3: Originally spirit of Kyo's mom now Akito!**

**Vote 1! 2! 3! Review good thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok well most of you guys voted for idea #1! Thank you if you did review, add me to favs, or vote me! (Oh yeah we're doing idea 1#) Oh yeah! There's more Yuki in this chapter!**

**Recap!**

He moved closer to her face and eventually there lips met. That knocked Tohru right out of her sleep and Kyo pushed forward a little and to his surprise so did Tohru. Kyo licked Tohru's bottom lip to ask for permission she happily granted him that permission. Tohru rolled on top of Kyo and they began to kiss more passionately. There tongues in a fierce battle. Tohru moaned because of the sensation. She didn't want to admit it but this was her first make out session ever! After 3 minutes of kissing non-stop (**New world record! Holding your breath for 3 minutes!**) Tohru and Kyo were panting Tohru was still on top of Kyo. Kyo sat straight up and checked her forehead to see if she was still running a fever. Tohru leaned forward a little Kyo and her were 2 inches, 1 inch and bam! The where at it again. Kyo slowly moved his hand down her back to her butt. She blushed and moaned at the same time. He licked her lip slowly for permission to make the kiss more passionate. She granted it and they rolled over Kyo was on top of her now. They were both unaware of who was sitting there watching them.

Still in room: When Momiji sees

Momiji stared at them in surprise. Tohru was straddling Kyo's waist and Kyo had his and curved on her butt. Momiji became red and ran away to leave Kyo nipping at Tohru's neck. (**Well I won't go too far into –winks- if you know what I mean. Just kidding!**)

Meanwhile with Momiji…

"Yuki!" Momiji hollered running towards Yuki with a red face. "What is it Momiji? Did you see how Ms. Honda was doing?" "Yes! She's doing fine with Kyo!" Momiji said again making his face turn red. "Ok. Well back to work." Yuki said picking up two garbage bags with a small frown on his face. **What could Momiji mean by "Yes! She's doing fine with Kyo?" **Yuki thought. Later Yuki threw at least 18 bags of garbage into the dump and went to go check on Tohru and Kyo. Momiji was still mopping the floor in the kitchen. Yuki sighed, "This is to much work for me to handle on my own. Hey why don't I go check on Tohru and ask Kyo for help!" And walked off to the room. (**Big mistake!**)

In the room

(**Well it was in the same condition except now Tohru was moaning in Kyo's mouth.**) "Umm Kyo do you want to help clean?" Yuki asked just around the corner causing them to jump apart and Tohru to lie back down and Kyo to sit. "Well do you?" Yuki asked again patiently now in the room. "No I think I'll stay." Kyo said. Yuki nodded and walked out of the room closing and locking the door. As soon as the lock was clicked they started again. (**Really guys after that close call?!**)

The next morning: Morning they leave

Tohru woke up with Kyo's arm snaked protectively around her waist. She smiled softly at the peaceful look on his face that she hardly ever saw. Then she remembered the night before and blushed a deep blood red. "Well I guess I should get moving." She whispered to herself. Tohru heard a quiet sigh and smiled yet again. The man by her side was the man she loved and she wouldn't let him slip out of her. She slipped out the room quietly and asked herself, "What should I do while everyone's sleeping?" She heard a, "Play with me." In reply and turned to see Kyo shirtless and leaning against the door frame. He walked over to her and pinned her to the wall but not that hard. Tohru blushed and squeaked, "Kyo." Before being interrupted by Kyo's mouth. She snaked her arms around his neck and forcefully crushed his lips to hers. He slipped his hands to her waist. After 3 minutes of kissing Kyo leaned down and said, "Lets pack." Causing shivers to go up and down her spine. She slowly nodded and slipped into her room saying, "Mom probably would be ok with my make out sessions." Kyo slipped into his room and fell into his bed. He was still panting and thought, **I really got myself stuck**. Then smiled at the thought of Tohru. She was perfect for him just as he was perfect for her.

At home

Kyo was on the roof looking through Tohru's window he was thinking about the way home and what happened when they did get home. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Tohru enter the room. When he did notice he saw her chest barred. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen well besides Tohru. He quickly ran realizing she was going to take off more. He ran to her room and closed the curtains in there. Kyo saw Tohru's bare legs and bare chest and he couldn't take it. He took her by the arm and lead her to the bed….

**Do you think he's going to do what my story reads? Or is he going to do something else? Find out and I actually know what I'm going to do! HEHE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm going to try to include things but not to many things. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will add more of the Sohma's into the mix. Sorry this summary sucks but I'm really tired right now so I'll just start writing. Oh yeah this page isn't very graphic either.**

* * *

**Recap**

Kyo was on the roof looking through Tohru's window he was thinking about the way home and what happened when they did get home. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Tohru enter the room. When he did notice he saw her chest barred. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen well besides Tohru. He quickly ran realizing she was going to take off more. He ran to her room and closed the curtains in there. Kyo saw Tohru's bare legs and bare chest and he couldn't take it. He took her by the arm and lead her to the bed…

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

He slowly kissed me then it became more passionate as it went on. I was in shock I have never thought she'd be in the position. I slowly began to pant I loved this so much. We soon were both naked and we made passionate love.

The next morning (No POV)

They woke up side by side. Kyo smiled at Tohru and Tohru smiled back. She sighed and snuggled into Kyo's chest. He smiled it felt right for her to be in his arms.

There was a nock on Tohru's door it was Shigure. Tohru's eyes widened. "Hold on Shigure!" Kyo slid off the side of the bed hitting his head. Then he realized something, **Oh no my clothes are on the other side of the bed!** He slowly went under the bed and grabbed his clothes swiftly. Why he was doing that he saw Tohru changing into her night time clothes and blushed. He smoothly slid under the bed and stayed there. "Ok what is it Shigure?" Tohru said calmly and opened the door. "Oh do you want to take a shower?" "Ok. Sure." Tohru replied grabbed her towel and ran into the bathroom. As soon as she left Shigure said, "Kyo I know you're in here." Kyo moved out from other the bed but only because he put his jeans back on. "What did you and my flower do?" Shigure asked in a perverted voice. "Why the hell do you want to know? She's not yours." He said putting his head down to cover his blush.

Downstairs

Kyo was still amazed of what went over last night. When Tohru came down from her bath her hair was soaking the top of her shirt causing him to blush even more. "Hi…Hi Kyo." She said a blush staining her cheeks. There was no one downstairs right now so Kyo took it as his chance and walked over to her to kiss. It was a long passionate kiss. "Mm" Kyo said against her lips. She was lifted onto the cabinet and they began to kiss again. Yuki walked into the kitchen just in time to see Kyo put his hand on her butt. He sighed they must of not heard him. Kyo began to kiss down the Colum of her neck she moaned slightly closing her eyes. They began to kiss again. Yuki just got some orange juice and went back up-stairs. After 5 minutes they stopped and Tohru said, "Kyo lets go somewhere..." He bent down and whispered, "Were would you like to go my princess." "I don't know." She squeaked. All of the sudden Kyo had and idea. "Why don't you stay here and pack us lunch I need Yuki to help me with something in town." Tohru nodded and got to work. "Yuki!" Kyo called impatiently. "What is it cat?" Yuki asked bitterly. "I need your help I want to make a very romantic dinner with Tohru and I can't seem to be able to find were." Kyo replied just as bitterly. Yuki thought for a minute, nodded, and said, "Let me change."

Tohru POV

**I can't wait for Kyo's and I date! It's sort of are first one so I'm really excited! **I had been working for at least an hour why Kyo and Yuki are out. "I wonder what there doing." I said to myself. Then smiled I have never really talked to myself before. My head went up. Since I had finished making all the food I could see what Kyo has in his room I mean he has been in mine. I blushed at that thought and made my way up to his room. I carefully opened his door and closed it. Once I was inside I went to his dresser. I opened the first juror and found his boxers. I blushed knowing what it felt like to be there. I quickly moved to the next juror and found his pants soon I was at the bottom juror and I found it full of notes and pictures. I found one of the pictures and it was of me with a giant smile on my face. **Wow I guess I really looked like that. I mean it was only a year ago.**

Meanwhile with Kyo..

"Hello sir, do you have a reservation on the list?" A man that looked in his twenty's asked. "Umm he doesn't have a reservation..." Yuki said before Kyo cut him off. "I would like to make one for tonight umm say around 8." The man nodded and started writing on a sheet of paper. "Your name?" He asked. "Sohma Kyo." He nodded and said, "Well Sohma I will see you tonight." They walked out and Yuki asked, "What did you do to Tohru?" Kyo blushed and put his head down so his bangs covered his face. "Nothing." Yuki put his eyebrow up but didn't say a word. They walked the rest of the way home in silence. When they were home Kyo and Yuki found that all the food had been made. Kyo went to his room and found Tohru asleep with a pair of his boxers wrapped in her arms. He blushed bright red and realized what she was doing. He sighed and woke her up still blushing bright red. "Tohru wake up." Kyo said gently placing his hand on her hip. She moved slightly sending his hand to her butt. He blushed a even brighter red. "Umm… Tohru... wake up." He said nervously She opened her eyes and saw were Kyo's hand was and what she was holding. She blushed and Kyo brought his face down to meet hers it was a breath taking kiss.

Two hours later: Picnic time!

Tohru decided to wear a white sundress with white heels and Kyo wore something casual later he would dress up. Tohru smiled when they sat down the picnic. "What's up with the smiling?" Kyo asked and crawled over to her and kissed both of her cheeks causing her to blush. "I'm just really really happy that you're here." She said and looked at the position they were in. "Kyo..." Tohru said before Kyo lowered his lips to hers and came a passionate kiss. After 2 minutes they decided to eat. "What did you pack?" Kyo asked. "Oh nothing just some rice balls, okayu, chilled tofu, and strawberry daifuku for dessert with some tea." Kyo looked shocked she had done all that in just one hour. "Tohru... I... I love you." Kyo stuttered. Tohru's smile could of lighted up a whole room. "Oh Kyo! I love you to!" She jumped on him and hugged him. Kyo had never been so happy in his life he brought her chin up and kissed her passionately. Tohru smiled and brought him back into her embrace. They walked back holding hands.

At home

Tohru and Kyo were still holding hands when they got home. Shigure was waiting for them reading a newspaper and looked up, "My Kyo what have you done to my sweet sweet flower?" Shigure asked causing Tohru to blush and Kyo to get angry but still not attack him. He sighed and brought Tohru into the kitchen and said, "We have a while till dinner. So what do you want to do?" She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess we could play a game or something." "A game? What kind of game." Kyo said putting his hands on her hips. Tohru blushed and put her head on his shoulders. All of the sudden there was a call for Tohru...

* * *

**What do you think will happen? Well guys I can tell you it's not going to be bad. I've grown so used to making them lovey dovey that it's hard to make them ****separate. Maybe I'll have Yuki date someone or just have a random caller. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: The final chapter

**Ok I want to add tragedy but never fear they won't break up… I would like to thank one of my fans: crimson blood! Good job of giving me an idea! I may add you in the story.**

**Recap:**

**Tohru and Kyo were still holding hands when they got home. Shigure was waiting for them reading a newspaper and looked up, "My Kyo what have you done to my sweet sweet flower?" Shigure asked causing Tohru to blush and Kyo to get angry but still not attack him. He sighed and brought Tohru into the kitchen and said, "We have a while till dinner. So what do you want to do?" She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess we could play a game or something." "A game? What kind of game." Kyo said putting his hands on her hips. Tohru blushed and put her head on his shoulders. All of the sudden there was a call for Tohru...**

* * *

**I guess this is goodbye?**

"Hello?" Tohru said as she answered the phone the person on it asked, "Is this Tohru Honda?" Tohru replied with a simple, "Yes. And you are?" "Akito." His voice sliced into Tohru's heart. "Yes sorry… What...What do you want?" She asked now nervous. "I want you and Kyo to come to the house. Can you do that?" Tohru was scared now she thought, **why does he need to see us?** And then replied, "Ok when..." She was cut off by Akito saying, "In an hour." And the phone call was done. "Who was it?" Kyo asked worried at Tohru's expression. "Ak...Akito he wants us there in an hour." Kyo nodded though puzzled by the sudden request. "Well we should get to sleep." Tohru nodded and they went to bed.

An hour later they were there. Waiting. Listing. "Akito will now see you." One of Akito's 'co-workers' said and brought them to Akito. "Welcome Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma." Akito said as soon as they walked in. "Hello." Tohru and Kyo said at the same time and bowed. "Sit, please." Akito said bitterly as they sat. "What did you need Akito- Chan?" Tohru asked uneasy about why they were there. "I needed to know if you two were really a couple." Akito said and ran his fingers through Tohru's hair. "I mean Tohru smells of it." Akito smirked and pulled Tohru's hair. "A…Akito… please stop." Tohru almost begged as she tried to hold back tears. "Grr…." Kyo growled and almost pounced on Akito if he wouldn't have said, "Move one mussel and I will kill her." Kyo looked at the whimpering Tohru and sighed saying, "What do you want Akito?" Akito smirked and then they heard Tohru say something, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what ever I did. But that gives you no right to try to even hurt Kyo or me!" Tohru yelled grabbing Akito's hand and flipping her to the couch. "Let's go Kyo." Tohru said standing up. "But…you… Akito… flipped." Kyo said pointing at Akito while gapping. Kyo grabbed her hand and they walked home.

Once they got home Tohru asked, "Do you think Akito will come after us?" Kyo nodded saying, "I think he will and I need you to stay if he does. This might end up badly for all of are sakes. So just stay if I tell you to." Tohru nodded and tried to hold back tears but she couldn't and she began to sob. "Kyo what if she separates us?" Tohru said and cried on Kyo's shoulder. Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered calming words to her. "Kyo…" Tohru whimpered and cried harder. "Tohru you need to stop crying. Everything will be ok and if you cry I cry that's the way it goes." Kyo said making Tohru stop momentarily. She sighed and said, "I might go to bed. Come with me?" Kyo nodded and they went to his room to sleep.

The next morning they woke up in each others arms. Both physically and emotionally exhausted. "Good morning." Tohru said and smiled at Kyo. "'Morning" Kyo said and they went downstairs. **Man what am I going to tell Tohru? I can't just leave without her knowing. **Kyo thought as he sat down and ate one of Tohru's famous breakfasts. "Tohru… I'm…I'm leaving for awhile. I might not be back for months or I may be back in weeks." Kyo said looking down at his plate. Kyo felt warm slender arms wrap around his neck. "Just don't forget me Kyo, Ok?" Tohru asked tears falling from her eyes. "Tohru I never will you're my first true love. Don't forget about me I will come back for you." Kyo said as tears sprung from his eyes and he kissed Tohru passionately. "When are you going?" Tohru asked through her tears. "Tomorrow I'm so sorry I will come back for you Tohru!" Kyo yelled and embraced her as they shook from tears. "I love you Kyo Sohma. I will never ever forget you even if you're gone an eternity." Tohru said as tears welled up in her eyes again. "I will always love you my sweet rice ball." Kyo said and messed with her bangs. "Do you need help packing?" Tohru asked in a shaken voice. "Yes thank you for offering." Kyo said and sighed and lead the way to his room.

When they entered Kyo's room Tohru said, "I will keep it the same for you, my love." Kyo hugged her from behind and sighed, "Good because I will come back." Kyo took out his suitcase ad began to back all his pictures and letters at the bottom. Tohru handed him his boxers and pants to place in their. "Thank you." Kyo said politely and smiled a sad smile. Tohru handed him what seemed like a 1000 shirts. "Look at the time Kyo. Let's go to bed together." Kyo nodded and they lay together for the last time.

In the morning the sun beamed brightly but it was a gloomy day. Tohru and Kyo had rode on the bus to the airport and Kyo said, "Tohru the reason I'm doing this is because Akito won't come after you if I'm gone. She'll come after me." Tohru nodded and buried her face into his chest. She began to cry painfully and Kyo just watched her there was no way to comfort her. "We're here." Kyo said twenty minutes later and they got off the bus. They entered the airport and Tohru said, "I guess this is goodbye?" Kyo replied with a simple, "Not forever." Tohru ran to Kyo and started to cry catching the attention of many people. "Tohru I'm so sorry but I have to go. I love you understand that." Kyo said and kissed Tohru passionately. "I know just never forget ok?" Tohru asked and said, "I love you Kyo remember me." Kyo looked at her sadly and then boarded the plane. "I guess all good things come to an end after awhile." Kyo said looking out the window he was always going to remember that smiling face on Tohru. He sighed and knew that he would see her again if it was the last thing he did. He remembered the last things she said to him before he left, 'I guess this is goodbye?' Tohru asked in his mind and he smiled at her saying, 'Tohru this will never be goodbye!' Because at the end he always did love her and she always did love him.

* * *

**Ok this is the last chapter of this little book but I'm making a sequel so don't hate! It was suppose to be tragic and the words 'I guess all good things come to an end after awhile.' Was said by me when my boyfriend broke up with me. I will make another book for this so that you can see the effect this has on everyone!** **And maybe Kyo will come back! Who knows? Thanks for everyone's support on this even though it may have been unfriendly. I hope you will read the sequel to this! Bye!**

**-koolgirlkat **


End file.
